Hackers & Dinosaucers
by Rock Raider
Summary: 30 years since the dinosaucers finally left Earth. Now 1 of their children is sent back there to locate some left behind Tyranno technology, with a little help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nobody here except Archy & this story. Teryx, Ichy, Allo, & the Tyrannos all belong to Coca-Cola Communications. Milkbaby, Krayola, Sadako, & Ghost belong to Eidos & Free Radical.

(A/N:Would've posted this sooner, but my brother didn't want it.)

**Hackers & Dinosaucers.**

By:Rock Raider.

A young male dinosaucer who looked to be no older than 24 walked down a long hallway. The dinosaucer was archyopterix in species, yet it had blue wings clashing with his green back. He wore dark blue shorts, a dark black sleeveless shirt, & a sash-like object made from leather with multiple pockets on the front. He also wore black fingerless gloves. & dark green combat boots. On his sleeveless shirt is a white circle with a D that has a dinosair's head on the top left corner of the D. He walked down the hall to a big gray door. It slid open & he walked into a control room.

"Ah, Archy." A male voice said. "Good to see you." The archyopterix, Archy, turned his head to the source of the noise & saw what looked like a brown Allosaur who looked to be in his late 50s. He wore a light blue & green body suit without arms & legs & wore blue kneecaps & gloves. He also wore a cyan hat. On his chest was the same symbol as the symbol on Archy's chest. The Allosaur also wore a brown belt with 2 halves of a diagonal rectangular oval as the connecter.

"Good to see you too, Allo." Archy said to the Allosaur, Allo. "So, what's the mission?" Allo held out his index finger & curled it & uncurled it in a "come here" kinda way.

"Follow me, Archy." Allo said. "I'll show you." They both walked up a set of stars to a large computer at the top. At the computer were 2 other dinosaucers. On the left was an male Icthyoid, & on the right was a female archyopterix. Both looked to be in their late 40s. The Icthyoid wore a light green jumpsuit with dark green pipe-like things all over it, with pink pipes on the sides, along with the same symbol on it that was on Archy's & Allo's. He also wore dark green gloves & boots. The Archyopterix had white feathers & pink skin. She wore an orange jumpsuit & a brown belt & brown suspenders. She also wore a golden bracelet on her left humerous. Her belt buckle was the same symbol on Archy's & Allo's suits. Both dinosaucers turned to the other 2 dinosaucers & smiled.

"Hello, Archy." They both said at once as she & the Icthyoid got up & went over to him.

"Hi, mom. Hi dad." Archy said, giving each a hug. "I'm here for my mission briefing."

"Ah, yes, your mission." The Icthyoid said. He & the archyopterix walked over to the console & tapped a few buttons. A picture of an island showed up onscreen. There was a red line connected to a dot on the island, with the other side of the line being connected to a box with the word "Neotokyo" in it in big boxy letters. Archy looked at it, confused.

"So, what am I looking at?" Archy asked.

"That is a country on Planet Earth." Allo said. Archy turned to him.

"Planet Earth?" Archy asked. "You mean that planet you, mom, dad, & your friends went to 30 earth years ago?"

"The very same, son." The Icthyoid said. "Only this time it's not in the same part of Earth we were on when we went there." Archie turned to his father.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Well." The female Archyopterix said. "This time we've picked up strange signals emenating from this country. The humans call this country Japan, & its capital is called Tokyo, though its earned the nickname NeoTokyo for being the biggest distributer of modern Earth technology on that planet."

"Yeah." Archy said. "& why do I have to go there for this mission?"

"For a very good reason, Archy." Allo said. "We've been picking up strange energy readings on that planet in that particular city. The readings are similar to the kind that was picked up from the Tyrannos' machinery. We suspect that a group of terrorists on that planet are using Tryanno technology for selfish reasons, & we're sending you to destroy the technology."

"Right." Archy said. "I'll be on my way." The Icthyoid put his hand on Archy's shoulder.

"Wait, son." He said. "We've prepared something for you."

"What?" Archy asked. The Icthyoid reached behind himself & pulled out what looked like the scouter from DragonBall Z, except it had the small black ball on the curved stick on it found on headset telephones coming out of it. Archy took it & looked at it, then back up at his father.

"What is it, dad?" He asked.

"That's a new radio reciever." The Icthyoid explained. "Our scientists developed it so we could monitor you on your mission from your point of view."

"Okay, that sounds good." Archy said. He put it on. "So, how do I look, dad?" His dad gave him a thumbs up.

"Lookin' good." The Icthyoid said.

"Well I'd better get started on this mission." Archy said. He walked back down the stairs & into the middle of the room. He stood there & his mother typed in a command on the computer. A glass cylindar closed around him.

"Transporter ready." She said. The Icthyoid then typed in another command on the computer.

"Coordinates set." He said. "Standing by." Allo then turned to the 2.

"Ichy, Teryx." He said. "Wish him luck on his mission." The Icthyoid, Ichy, & the female archyopterix, Teryx, waved at their son.

"Good luck!" Ichy called.

"We love you, Archy!" Teryx called. Archy looked at his parents & waved as best he could in the cramped space he was in.

"I'll come back safe, mom. Dad." He called. Then he was hit with a beam of light & vanished.


	2. Enter Ghost

(A/N:Sorry it took me so long. I was gonna add this chapter sooner, but my disk had to be reformatted, so I had to redo it. Hope you enjoy it.)

"COME BACK HERE, GHOST!"

In a NeoTokyo subway train, a man, Ghost, was running through it. Ghost was wearing black pants that ended just below his knees & a dark gray vest. He also wore black sandals & black fingerless gloves. He also had a small skull pendant on a necklace around his neck. He also had an arm warmer around each forearm. He also had a long pasty face that made him look more Belgian or Swedish than Japanese. He also had a small amount of white hair on top of his head. Behind him was a woman wearing white panty hoes, boots, fingerless gloves, & a white tube top. She also had grey bracelets & a grey belt. She was wearing a red skirt with a white line near the bottom & a black bandanna over her blonde hair. She also had a pierced lip & a brown sack slung over he shoulder with something in the back. She pulled it out & it turned out to be a machete. She threw it at Ghost, who quickly turned around & caught the machete as it was inches from his face. He turned around again & threw it at the glass at the door of the other side of the car. It smashed through the glass & he grabbed the handle on the other side, opening up the door. The door slid open as Ghost brought back his hand. He opened up the other door to the other car. He ran in, but saw 2 more people in front of him. On the left was a woman wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with a yellow neck, arm holes, & bottom rim, a black head mask with eyeholes. She also wears a brown hat that looks like a round pyramid. She also has black fingerless gloves with long sharp claws protruding from the wrists. She also wore dark brown pants that ended halfway down her shins, with a black kneepad on the right knee. The kneepad had a yellow rim. She also had black pants with white toes. She also had black boxes on her upper-legs, with black & white straps holding them on. On the right was a woman in a red shirt & black pants. Her shoes were the same s the other woman's, she also had similar claws. Plus, she also wore a helmet that covered up her eyes & hair. Both of them got into battle-ready positions, so did Ghost. The mask woman charged at Ghost, who did the same. The masked woman lunged at Ghost with a claw ready to strike, but Ghost kicked up a nearby black umbrella & caught it. He then used it to block the masked woman's claw. The masked woman continued to swipe at Ghost with both claws, while Ghost continued to block all the masked woman's swipes with the black umbrella. Ghost then flung the umbrella at the masked woman, who dodged it. It flew further back & hit the woman with the helmet, knocking it off. Ghost & the woman looked over at the helmeted woman, who regained her balance & showed her face. Much to Ghost's surprise, her face was scarred around the eye area, & made her right eye invisible. The woman then charged at Ghost & jumped at him. She tried kicking him in mid-air, but he put up his hands & blocked all of her kicks. She landed back on the ground & dodged a roundhouse kick from Ghost. She swung another punch at Ghost, who dodged it easily. She threw punch after punch at Ghost, who dodged every single blow easily. He dodged another kick, but failed to block a punch directed at his face. The woman hit him dead on, sending him spiralling to the ground, where he lost consciousness. The woman walked back over to her helmet & picked it up. She put it back on her head & went over to where Ghost lay.

"Pheh, fool." She said. She spat on Ghost. "I spit on you." The woman who was chasing Ghost walked through the door Ghost burst through earlier.

"I saw it all." She said. The other 2 women looked over at her.

"Krayola." She said. "You're here. Good. I have a job for you."

"What, exactly?" Krayola asked. The helmeted woman pointed at Ghost.

"I want you to dump Ghost outside the train & meet us back at the base." She said. "Once outside the train, eliminate him."

"Got it." Krayola said. The train then begun slowing down.

"Here comes your stop." The helmeted woman said. "Good luck." Krayola nodded & looked down at Ghost's body.


End file.
